God of Love
by Wheeler1
Summary: Okay, due to slight demand, here is Cupid's backstory, or how he came to be. In my own way, of course. Rated T from paranoid author. Enjoy! Please R&R!


**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOK! THIS STORY! AAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Okay, this one is about Edwin, in case you didn't realize that, but if you are confused, read 'Origins of Death' Okay? Okay.**

**WARNINGS! GORE. LOVE AND OTHER STUFF(?).**

**So, saying that. ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edwin Lewis. That was his name. That's about it. Well, a year ago he went through a tragedy. A big one at that.

If you thought your soon-to-be wife had a girlfriend and they both died but her girlfriend came back as Death herself, but because you shot your soon-to-be wife in the head so she didn't burn at the stake could get you a once-in-a-lifetime pass escaping Death. Oh, and Death destroyed a whole village in burning hate and anger and he was the only living survivor.

But other then that, life was jolly.

.

.

Edwin looked into the village. It was a well-working town, but there were many slaves, much to his distaste. No one really noticed him, which seemed odd, because at his old, decaying village he was very popular.

Until a very pretty blonde girl saw him. Edwin kept staring as she drew near, a slight blush across his face.

"Hello! Are you new here?" She said, smiling a sickly sweet smile. Edwin didn't notice, but he did snap out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh! Y-Yes ma'am." He held his hand out, "I-I'm Edwin Lewis." Why was he being so shy? He was never like this!

"I'm Macy Brooke. Nice to meet you!"

"N-Nice to meet you too." He smiled. He looked to the side to see three beefy-and very intimidating looking- males, all giving him evil smirks. He flushed. Macy seemed to know what he was looking at, but she smiled.

"Don't worry about them. Don't worry about a house either! Someone just died in the one you're going to live in!"

"D-Died?" Macy laughed.

"Don't worry! He was old!"

.

.

.

Edwin sat in his new house, thinking.

What was he thinking about? Mara and Cerys, the two star-crossed lovers that died.

Cerys was his fiancée, even if neither of them wanted too. Ya' know, forced marriages. But Cerys was his childhood friend and nothing else. She was a sweet girl, and Edwin missed her. He didn't understand what was so bad about two women being in love. That's why he tried to save them. Well, he gave Cerys a painless passing, but Death-

Mara. H-Her name was Mara.

Edwin bit his lip and closed his eyes calmly. He took a deep breath. Mara, she never liked him. She thought he was annoying, but she was Cerys's best friend. Edwin knew the only person to put a smile on that stubborn womans face was Cerys. But, Cerys was gone. And Mara...Mara became Death. Literally. That haunted him, seeing the same Mara that burned at the stake, fully healed, but with flowing dark purple hair and scarlet eyes. She refused his offer of shooting her so she didn't die in pain.

That made him confused, though. Why did she? Did she know that she was going to become most-if not all- of what people feared?

.

.

.

He couldn't remember what year it was. Really, he couldn't.

How old was he again? Oh yes! The year was seventeen-thirty, and he was twenty one years old!

Ha, that worried him for a second.

Macy and him began to spend more time together, and Edwin found himself developing a crush. Though, she seemed to pass him off as a friend.

"Macy, "Edwin asked one day, "Who's that?" He pointed to a red-headed girl with freckles covering her face. Her head was hung down as she read a book, her red-hair in braids. Macy made a face in disgust.

"Oh _she _is a nobody."

"She seems nice-"

"Oh she's a _horrible _girl!" She really did seem nice.

"She looks innocent. What's her name?"

"Naomi." Macy said in a nasty voice and loud enough for her to hear, but Naomi didn't look up from her book.

"Well, I'm going to say hi to her." He said while Macy glared, but Edwin didn't notice.

"Hello, miss!" Edwin called loudly, making Naomi jump and drop her book to the ground. Edwin and her scrambled to the ground, Naomi grabbing her book while Edwin grabbed her bookmark. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, miss Naomi, I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's fine." She brushed it off as if nothing happened. She continued to read and walk away from him, but he followed. From a distance, Macy glared, and stomped away.

"No it's not! Did you find your place in your book?" He peered over the red-heads shoulder, and she gave him a look.

"Yes. I did, thank you. You can go now."

"A-Are you sure-"

"Naomi!" A male voice called, and when Edwin looked, the boy was around the same age as he was, but with bulging muscles. His brown hair was dirty and slightly greasy, and he was drenched in sweat. His clothes had grease and oil on them, and that made Edwin realize he was a blacksmith. He also had a nice tan. "Is this guy messing with you?" Edwin gulped. Naomi shook her head.

"No, Cain. He's not." Cains light green eyes turned to him.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who moved here a couple of months ago? Edward, is it?" Edwin shook his head.

"Edwin. I-It's Edwin." Man, he looked intimidating. But Cain smiled in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you, Edwin. Sorry for the scare, Naomi and I aren't very popular." Edwin blinked at him.

"Wh-What? Why not? I mean, you guys are friendly!" Naomi shut her book.

"It's because we are losers. Little miss popular here is Macy and her bull squad." That surprised Edwin.

"What's wrong with Macy?"

"She's downright cruel! I swear, she'll go down with the devil."

"W-Why's that?" Edwin asked, "She seems so nice. To me, at least." The two gave him looks of pity.

"It's because she's using you. Don't make her mad and you'll stay safe. Hopefully."

.

.

.

Naomi's words echoed in his head. What did she mean when he said that? Edwin figured it wasn't safe to ask Macy, so he kept up with her little game. The more he noticed, however, he did come to realize that the things his new friends said was true.

Deep down, Edwin was terrified.

"What should I do?" Edwin asked Naomi and Cain desperately.

"I don't know," Cain said, " Her last 'friend' suddenly disappeared when she got mad because of him-"

"Cain!" Naomi groaned, "Not helping!" Cain nodded, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Right. Sorry, Ed." That was Cain's nickname for Edwin. Edwin sighed.

"It's fine." Edwin looked around, "Guys? Is it fine that I'm kind of scared?"

"Totally. She's a psycho-"Naomi was interrupted by a higher female voice.

"Eddie! There you are!" They all winced at the height of Macy's voice.

"Here I am." He forced a smile. Once Macy saw who he was with, she frowned.

"Why are you hanging with these losers?"

"They are my friends, Macy-"

"_Excuse me?" _She snapped, but quickly caught her composer, "I mean, excuse me? That's...Great!" She grabbed his arm. "Come on!" As she dragged him away, Macy turned back to glare at Naomi and Cain. Edwin saw this.

.

.

.

Cupid.

Special name, for the Greek god of love.

So why did everyone give him the nickname?

Edwin was pointed out by Cain and Naomi that he had a gift.

Match-Maker.

Of course, he didn't believe them.

It all started when Edwin pointed out that two people -who didn't really talk to each other- would make a cute couple. The two gave it a try, and they are getting married in a couple of months. Naomi experimented with that, Edwin pointed out two more people and bam, new couple. Now people come to him and ask about it, although he didn't really know what he was doing.

But he didn't care. He hasn't seen Macy, and that was great. But those thugs of hers give him chilling smirks.

"Okay, so how about these two?" Cain pointed out a curly brown headed girl and a red-haired boy. Edwin looked them over.

"Nope. Wouldn't work out."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I can just tell." He shrugged. Cain shrugged to, and him and Naomi began scouting again.

Edwin remembered when he thought Macy was pretty. Well, she was pretty, no doubt, but she wasn't...his pretty. Naomi, however, was pretty, smart and nice. Edwin thought that he could see him with her as a couple, but then again he didn't. He sighed. He knew Cain liked her too.

"-win? Edwin!" Naomi shouted, snapping her fingers infront of his face. He blinked several times.

"Huh? What?"

"What about these two?" She asked, pointing at a blonde and brunette boy and girl. Edwin looked them over for a while. He saw something between them...

"Yes. They'll make a great couple." He said, with a sad, longing smile.

.

.

.

"Cupid!" Some girls swooned as he walked by, and he politely smiled and nodded to them. When he looked back, he nearly ran into Macy. He gulped.

"Hello, Eddie." She smiled, but it wasn't friendly at all. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?" He didn't notice them before, but her goons were behind her. They grabbed him and carried him off.

He didn't know where they were at, but it was dim lighting. He struggled to see where everything was.

"So, _Cupid, _is it?" Macy cooed, "Well, I can see why, I mean, you've made couples happen here and there, right?" Edwin was to scared to answer.

"Answer her!" One snapped and hit his head hard enough for him to see black spots in his vision.

"Bruce! Don't do that! Yet," She smiled coldly, "Now, I have a proposition for you. You find me the right person, and you wont get hurt. Deal?" He blinked.

"That's all you wanted?" She nodded. Edwins eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"Do you really not trust me?" She gave him an innocent look. "There is no catch. Except..." She trailed off, "It has to be in three days."

"Three? Why three?"

"No reason for you to know." She snapped. "Deal?" He nodded crazily.

"Deal."

.

.

Edwin was dead meat for sure. It usually was easy for him to find people's soul mates, but Macy was something different.

So now, he was running through town, focusing on each man as hard as he could while imagining Macy's face. But he didn't see the color pink. Just blue. He needed to see pink!

"C'mon! C'mon!" He muttered angrily to himself, "Focus!" His eyes skimmed the walking crowd when-

Bingo.

Edwin pushed through the crowd quickly, seeing the pink rope guiding him to the person. He stopped when his eyes landed on him.

"C-Cain?" Cain was glowing a bright pink, much to Edwin's dismay and confusion. He was with Naomi, who was also glowing pink. What? Oh. Edwin blushed. He was thinking of Naomi at some point. But then Edwins heart broke slightly. Cain was her perfect match. Not...him...

"H-Hey guys!" He smiled, but they didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked. What shocked them next was Edwin bursting into tears. The two drug him away.

.

.

"She _what?" _Cain bellowed, scaring Edwin even more. He felt just so scared and vulnerable, he couldn't take much more.

"That witch!" Naomi hissed, pacing the floor.

"I can't take this!" Edwin yelled, "I can't! This is to much! I just want to die!" Cain and Naomi looked at him.

"Don't say that," Cain said. Edwin couldn't look at either of them. He would see that color again. Pink.

"I do. I hate this. I hate my life. I-" Something hit his face, leaving a stinging sensation. He realized with shock that Naomi slapped him. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Don't say that," She hissed, "If anyone hates their life, it's me. Okay?"

"W-Wh-"

"Naomi-" Cain began, but Naomi gave him a look.

"My mother died when I was little, my father abused me. Everyone thinks I'm a freak! And no one loves me." She said the last sentence quietly. Edwin blinked.

"You're not a freak. And someone does love you. I do."

That's what he wanted to say, but he didn't. It seemed selfish. What he said was, "You're not a freak." Naomi scoffed.

"Yeah. Right." Edwin looked down, still cupping his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Naomi sighed. "Let's go help you find that witch a husband."

.

.

Edwin wanted to tell her so bad. He wanted to take her hand and say, _'Naomi, I love you.' _She would smile and say the same.

No, she wouldn't. He only wished that. Cain and Naomi were the perfect couple. Not him and Naomi. As much as he hated it.

"Him?"

"Nope." Edwin sighed.

"How about him?" Naomi pointed to another guy.

"Nope." He slammed his hands into his face, "This is hopeless. No one could love her."

"I-I'm sure that's not true!" Cain laughed nervously, trying to cheer Edwin up, but Naomi and Edwin shared a look before giving it to Cain.

"Right. That was stupid."

"The Grand Ball is tomorrow. That's why she wanted you to find someone. So she wouldn't be alone and embarrassed." Naomi rolled her eyes. "We'll stay with you if anything happens-"

"It's fine." Edwin shook his head. "It's my fight."

"But-"

"You two should enjoy the night together. Okay?" He smiled, and Cain blushed. Naomi didn't get the hint.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Edwin laughed, enjoying the moment and forgetting his worries.

That would be the last time he had a moment like that.

.

.

.

"Your times up," Bruce, Edwin remembered, sneered as him and the other circled him.

"I need more time-" Edwin began, but a punch flung him to the ground.

"We gave ya' time." The other laughed, kicking him harshly. Edwins heart was beating fast. There was no way he could out-run or fight back. He scrambled up.

"Please!" He begged, hands up in defense.

"Too late. The Grand Ball is 'ere, and I don't see a date for Macy."

"Please! Don't!" Where was Cain and Naomi? It was dark. They wouldn't be able to find him. Plus, they were at that stupid ball with other dates.

"Ah, ah!" Macy. She walked through, looking elegant and pretty, but her soul was blacker than anything. Like coal or something.

"Macy, I-I swear I'll find someone-" Edwin's arms were twisted painfully behind him, making him crumble to the ground. Her nails dug into his cheeks.

"I gave you time."

"I-I-I know! I swear I'll find someone! Promise!" He gasped through the pain. Macy gave a fake smile.

"I said," She began slowly, "I gave you time. Now, you die. Got it?" Edwin felt tears streaming down his face.

"Don't! Please!"

They didn't listen.

.

.

Naomi felt something bad was happening. So, her and Cain quickly began looking for Edwin, whom they couldn't find among the people. BY the time they went outside, it was cold. Naomi shivered, and Cain gave her his jacket, making her blush.

"Ed!" Cain called.

"Edwin! Where are you?!" Naomi yelled out, both becoming desperate.

"G-Guys...?" Came a strangled, barely audible voice. Edwin. They ran to the source. Naomi gasped, and Cain stared.

"Oh god..."

There was Edwin, beaten. His clothes ripped and a large tree branch going straight through his body. Naomi cried and ran to him, as did Cain.

"Jesus, Edwin." She bawled, cupping his face, "Who did this?" He coughed up blood.

"Ma-Macy." His face twisted in pain, "It hu-hurts...Every-Everything hurts..." Cain shushed him.

"N-Naomi?" Edwin said, "Some-Some one does love you." He smiled at Cain, making Naomi look at him.

"Pink?" She asked. He nodded.

"A whole-" He soughed again, "A wh-whole lot."

"Edwin?" They all looked to see a terrifying looking female with glowing scarlet eyes. Her dark purple hair whipped around her. Cain grabbed Naomi's hand.

"M-Mara?"

"You know her? Who is she?" Naomi asked.

"I'm Death." She said bluntly, and the couple froze in terror. Her gaze softened at Edwin's broken body.

"You idiot."

"N-Nice t-t-to see you t-too." He smiled weakly.

"Can you help him?" Cain asked hopefully, but Death shook her head.

"Didn't you hear who I am? I'm Death. I'm here for him." She bent down next to Edwin, once Naomi moved out of the way, and stroked his cheek. He whimpered in pain.

"I sense something in you, Edwin." She said, and Naomi nodded.

"He can tell who loves who with out them knowing each other! Perfect couples every time!" She said it like it would save his life.

"Really?" Her glowing eyes met Edwin's.

"It hurts, Mara." His body shook.

"I know," She soothed, "I think I can help you."

"How?!" Cain asked.

"He would still die, but become immortal, like me." Cain and Naomi blinked.

"You...can really be immortal?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Naomi and Cain still looked confused.

"He would become Cupid, though."

"Cupid is real?" Cain questioned and Death had to hide her annoyance.

"Yes," She grit her teeth, "But he is old, and needs to be replaced. Edwin, it's up to you." Edwin's skin glowed eerily in the moon light. He nodded weakly. Death nodded. She looked at Cain.

"Hold him down." He did, and Edwin seemed to know what they were doing. Naomi and Death gripped the Branch, and pulled it out. He screamed with whatever energy he had left.

"Man in Moon, please. Save him." Death whispered.

"Naomi, Cain," His voice was deathly quiet.

"Yeah, buddy?" Cain had tears in his eyes, with Naomi in his arms, crying.

"Don't forget about me." Edwin gave one last smile before he drew his final breath, and the world went black.

.

.

.

.

The mother hummed softly to her newborn baby boy. She rocked him back and forth, in the rocking chair. The wind blowed softly into the room. She laughed when her baby cooed, and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, bird singing, the sun was out. A knock on the door told her that her husband was home. The man walked in, smiling.

Giving her a kiss, he said, "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Naomi smiled.

"Yes, Cain, it is." She walked to the window with a smile. Valentines day. How she loved this day. The baby's light green eyes were wide when it saw the trees, and the wind blowing in his red hair.

"Look, Edwin," She smiled, feeling Cain wrap his arms around her and the baby in a loving embrace, "Cupid says hello."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How was that guys?! Did you like it?! HUH?! XD **

**I think I like this one better than Origins of Death! Yeah! What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please reviews!**


End file.
